


Meant Just For You

by aurons_fan



Series: The Misadventures of Rooming with Friends [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the years that Riku had known Sora, it was rare to see the brunet up and about earlier than him. So when Riku yawned and walked into their kitchen to see Sora fidgeting near the fridge with something in his pocket, he knew something was up.</p><p>(Post College Graduation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey remember when I was like "hey y'all, this is the end of the series!"  
> I LIED.
> 
> But I was requested a fluffy fic and I've had this bouncing around in my head and I finally got off my butt to write it. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Title is from "You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift. I wanted to name it "You Can Hear It In The Silence" but there are... a lot of fics with that title.

In the years that Riku had known Sora, it was rare to see the brunet up and about earlier than him. So when Riku yawned and walked into their kitchen to see Sora fidgeting near the fridge with something in his pocket, Riku knew that something was up.

He didn’t even bother to ask, instead choosing to wrap his arms around Sora, smiling slightly when Sora let out a squawk.

“I didn’t know you were awake,” Sora said, awkwardly reaching back to pat Riku’s head. “You woke up late.”

“It’s Saturday,” Riku replied, nuzzling against Sora’s back. “And Roxas and Kairi and the others will be here soonish _and_ my body pillow disappeared.” Riku leaned back, giving Sora a long look. “Is everything okay?”

Sora shrugged and walked towards their kitchen table. After they’d graduated college, they had both stayed in Radient Garden, while everyone else had spread out. It was kind of weird, not being able to just walk down the street and see their group of friends whenever they wanted to, but it was definitely made better by seeing each other all the time.

“Yeah,” Sora said softly, but Riku could still tell something was off. “It’s just weird. I mean, we saw Kairi a few months ago, but we haven’t seen some of them in almost a year and now they’re all coming to our apartment…” He fidgeted again and Riku resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. “It’ll be nice, I guess.”

“You guess?” Riku echoed. He moved past Sora and grabbed some plates from cabinet, plucking some fruit off the counter. During the week, he usually grabbed a bagel or something else he could eat quickly before running to the office, but on the weekends, he liked to just sit and talk with Sora as they ate breakfast.

Sora didn’t respond again and Riku let out a soft sigh, sitting at the kitchen table. Sora had gotten a lot quieter over the past weeks. He usually came home every night energetic, talking about whatever crazy thing he had done during the day as an elementary teaching aid, but for the past week or so, Sora had just been ... contemplative.

Riku started cutting up his fruit, bananas and mangos, as Sora continued staring at him, long and hard. Eventually, Riku put down the knife and gestured towards the chair across from him. “You hungry?”

“I…” Sora chewed his bottom lip, before reaching on the other side of the microwave and grabbing a small fruit. Riku raised an eyebrow as Sora placed it in front of him, hands shaking slightly. “I thought you should add this for today’s fruit bowl.”

Riku blinked, gingerly picking up the small fruit. It was yellow and star shaped and looked oddly familiar. “Is this…” he began, turning it in his hands, “a paopu fruit?” He looked up to Sora for confirmation and when Sora nodded, he grinned. “I thought you could only get these from Destiny Islands?”

“Did you know the legend about the Paopu Fruit?” Sora asked quietly. Riku lowered the fruit and gave him a weird look, and Sora let out a shaky sigh, and said, “If two people share one, they’ll be in each other’s lives forever. No matter what.”

Riku let out a small laugh, and reached forward the grab the knife again. “Well, after everything we’ve been through, you’re not getting rid of me just yet. You want a piece?”

He turned to offer one to Sora, and noted that Sora wasn’t standing anymore, instead kneeling on one knee in front of him. Riku froze, the piece of fruit still in his hands.

Sora exhaled. “I know this is kinda lame and it’s not big or grand _or_ epic, but I just realized that I want to deal with you and your ridiculousness forever and ever and _ever_ and I kind of wanted to make it official so…” he took a deep breath and pulled a small box out of his sweatshirt, opening it to reveal a small golden ring.

Riku’s eyes widened.

“Will you marry me?” Sora asked.

Riku stared down at the ring and then over to Sora. After a long moment, he finally put the piece of fruit he’d been holding down and let out a shaky laugh.

“I…” He chewed at his lip, grinning. “I… Just hold on two seconds, okay?”

And Sora’s smile froze as Riku almost fell over himself rushing to the bedroom. He knew it must have looked super awkward to leave Sora like that, but he didn’t even care, ripping open one of his drawers and pulling a small box out, before running back to the kitchen.

Sora was still kneeling there, looking a little confused. Riku grinned and opened the box he had grabbed, revealing another small golden ring. Sora’s eyes widened. “You beat me to the punch,” Riku confessed. “But yes. I’d love to marry you, if you would also agree to marry me.”

It was Sora’s turn to look between both the ring box and Riku before laughing out loud and tugging Riku closer for a kiss. “Well,” Sora said with a grin when they finally moved away. “I guess great minds think alike.”

Riku beamed back.

\--

“Hayner…” Kairi warned, as Hayner gave up on being polite and starting leaning against the buzzer.

“Seriously, stop it,” Tidus said, waving to move Hayner away.

“We’ve been here for ten minutes,” Hayner said, ignoring them both. “Why won’t they open the damn door?”

“Maybe they’re busy?” Axel offered. Hayner actually moved away from the buzzer to give him a look and Axel threw his arms in the air. “Not everything I say is a sexual innuendo, jeez!”

Roxas looked down at his phone, frowning. “Sora said they were here…”

He was about to text Sora again when the front door suddenly buzzed open. They all shared a look, but trudged inside, heading up to the apartment.

Hayner took the lead, looking ready to practically throw himself on the door instead of knocking, but when they got upstairs, Sora and Riku were standing in the open door frame, both smiling widely with quite messy hair.

“Huh,” Axel said, crossing his arms. “I guess I would’ve been right for once.”

Kairi rolled her eyes, and made to say something, when she finally noticed Sora’s hand. “Wait...” she blinked, and then looked at Riku’s. “Wait, oh my god!” She covered her mouth with her hands. “Guys?! Really?!”

Both of them grinned.

Everyone else exchanged looks.

“Did we miss something?” Tidus said, raising an eyebrow. He then noticed the rings as well and beamed. “Aw man, really? Congrats!”

“Two rings?” Axel said, laughing a little. “How did that happen?”

Sora and Riku glanced at each other, shrugged, and turned back. “Who knows?” Riku said.

Roxas moved past the group and approached Riku, who tensed, ever so slightly. Even if things had gotten better after that first year, it was still _Roxas_. He was just as liable to stab you as he was to hug you.

But Roxas just gave Riku a short pat on the shoulder. “Congrats,” he said, giving them both a nod and moving past them into the apartment.

Riku let out a short sigh of relief and everyone eventually headed into the apartment as well.

“I mean, congrats on the engagement and everything,” Hayner said, as he flopped onto the couch. “But I just want to put it out there that I call being the Best Man for both of you. Without me, there would be no you, and so forth.”

Kairi raised an eyebrow, as Sora headed towards the kitchen. “What do you mean, _without you_? What did you do?”

Hayner let out a snort. “Please. You know it was the group’s realization in freshman year that Terra’s pants were mind controlling that made them realize that they should date.” He nodded in thanks as Sora handed him a cup of water. “It’s important to have someone near you that you trust in case your pants try to take over your mind.”

Before Kairi could even pretend to drop kick Hayner clear across the room, Tidus waved a hand and plopped a seat on the floor across from the couch. “Don’t mind him, Kairi. He’s just nervous cause now he knows he’s going to have to pop the question eventually.”

Hayner started stuttering and Kairi flushed. Tidus shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

Axel looked down to Roxas and Roxas shook his head. “Nope,” he said. “Do not even try that right now.”

Axel smirked.

Riku grabbed the plate of half eaten fruit off the table and brought it into the kitchen, where Sora was staring down at his ring. After putting the plate down on the counter, Riku reached for Sora’s hand and gently pressed Sora’s palm to his lips.

“You’re stuck with me,” he said softly, “forever and ever. You okay with that?”

Sora looked up to him and, after a long moment, nodded. “More than okay.” He smiled up to Riku.

Riku just grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows if this series is actually over. 
> 
> Dang.
> 
> That goodbye note in the last entry was so well done too... OH WELL.


End file.
